All Hallows' Eve
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: La víspera del Día de todos los santos es una noche donde la línea entre el mundo de los vivos y el mundo de los muertos es tan tenue que es fácil cruzarla. Sherlock sabe las cosas horribles que suceden cuando esos espíritus se encuentran entre nosotros.
1. 31 de octubre 1986

**_ALL HALLOWS' EVE_**

 ** _por Nimirie_**

 ** _Inspirado por la película Trick r' Treat_**

Este fanfic participa en el reto Halloween del foro I am sherlocked

* * *

 **31 de octubre 1986**

Era un niño más, sólo que estaba disfrazado en el lugar incorrecto. Era un velorio, de su abuela y si su madre lo veía seguramente iba a enfurecer. La gente parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia, pasaba junto a él sin notarlo, eso no era normal, estaba ahí, con un traje que lo hacía parecer un espantapájaros en miniatura. Los ojos de botón cosidos lo ponían nervioso, sentía que lo miraba todo el tiempo, que no dejaba ni un solo segundo de ser el centro de su atención.

Entonces algo llamó su atención. Uno de sus primos por parte de su madre, un chico al que nunca había visto, comenzó a apagar una a una las veladoras que estaban frente a una fotografía que mostraba a su abuela a los veinte años. Así quería ser recordada, por eso su ataúd estaba cerrado. Nadie más prestaba atención, sin embargo, era claro que él, el niño disfrazado, también lo estaba mirando con mucho interés.

Cada luz que se apagaba lo hacía enojar, era claro, su postura había cambiado y no estaba relajado y sabía que si pudiera verle el rostro, mostraría una ira que crecía de manera espectacular. Sintió el peligro casi como si pudiera tocarlo, estaba frente a él y pese a lo evidente, no tuvo miedo. Aunque fue claro que debía impedirlo, ¿qué? No tenía idea, sólo sabía que algo sucedería.

-Deja de hacer eso.

Le dijo claramente a su primo, se había acercado a él sin llamar la atención y le había susurrado esa orden esperando que su inteligencia fuera la suficiente como para hacerle caso sin necesidad de insistir. Por supuesto, ese primo desconocido hasta ese día no lo era, o por lo menos su altanería no lo dejaba hacerle caso a un niño de la mitad de su edad.

-Cállate Sherly –le dijo antes de darle un empujón que lo terminó por derribar de sentón. Había dolido y cerró los ojos para controlar las ganas de llorar. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, su primo atrapó el pabilo encendido de la última veladora y el niño disfrazado se encontraba de pie detrás de él.

-No lo hagas –susurró. Era una tontería, ¿qué podía pasar? Apagar una llama no tenía ninguna consecuencia, sin embargo, la necesidad de que eso no sucediera era muy grande, no debía hacerlo. De otra manera el niño disfrazado estaría muy enojado.

Lo apagó.

Entonces sucedió algo que no podía ser, que desafiaba toda lógica y coherencia. Su lógica, su coherencia, esa que había aprendido de su hermano, de su madre, esa que decía que nada de lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos era real.

El niño disfrazado tenía en su mano una paleta de dulce, tenía la forma de calabaza, estaba rota. Por un solo segundo pudo ver su rostro, era redondo, grandes cachetes, ojos azules y cabello rubio. Debía tener su misma edad. Sin embargo, la sonrisa que miraba era espeluznante, parecía que lo que pasaría a continuación le traería gran placer.

Un hilito de humo seguía saliendo del pabilo de la veladora. Su primo lo miraba aun pero la presencia detrás de él lo hizo voltear, las luces parpadearon tres veces, el niño disfrazado tomó la paleta rota y con ella, le abrió una gran herida en el abdomen. Las manos de su primo fueron instintivamente al lugar de la herida, sangraba profusamente y sus intestinos salían aunque el chico trataba de detenerlos.

El niño disfrazado no estaba más y la gente a su alrededor notó lo que pasaba, en cosa de segundos rodeaban a su primo. Nadie entendía nada, algunos le hicieron preguntas pero sus respuestas fueron catalogadas de fantasía.

Y así era mejor, mucho mejor, o por lo menos es lo que repetía su madre mientras lo abrazaba, era mejor así.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer, el fanfic está por completo terminado, los demás capítulos vienen en cosa de minutos._**


	2. 31 de octubre 1987

**31 de octubre 1987**

-Es un pazguato –dijo una de las niñas y se echó a reír, los demás la siguieron pero estaba seguro de que ninguno comprendía el significado de la palabra. Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando por la calle. Cargaba con una lámpara en forma de calabaza y una bolsa con tres dulces. No había tenido ganas de tocar en ninguna puerta de la calle, a pesar de que vivían en una cerrada y solamente los hijos de los vecinos estaban ahí.

Era seguro el repetía su madre, nadie iba a suceder.

Sin embargo él no estaba tan seguro, de nuevo sentía su presencia, desde que abrió los ojos pensaba que lo vería de nuevo y no tenía miedo, no era eso. Sin embargo, la inminente aparición lo hacía sentirse nervioso, tal vez a él no le pasaría nada, pero el peligro seguía presente.

-¡Aléjate!

Escuchó de nuevo a la misma niña que se había burlado de él, los otros permanecían detrás de ella, parecían asustados. Ella miraba a un niño disfrazo, parecía un pequeño espantapájaros, los ojos de botón, negros, por un segundo se desviaron de ella y lo miraron a él. Se estremeció pero no tuvo miedo.

-Tan sólo te dijo "truco o trato" –otro de sus amigos habló, aunque el temblor en su voz fue muy caro, parecía casi querer echarse a correr.

-¡Huele mal! –gritó, parecía que la había ofendido con su presencia, pensó que lo único que debía hacer ella era darle un dulce, era todo, apegarse a la parte del trato. Al no hacerlo, estaba pidiendo un truco, faltando al respeto de la tradición.

Como su primo, ella era desagradable y se había portado mal con él.

-Dale un dulce –dijo otra de las niñas aunque esta vez no esperaron, todos y cada uno de ellos sacaron dulces de sus bolsas y los pusieron frente al niño disfrazado, sus ojos de botón fijos en la niña mayor parecía que no prestaba atención al gesto de los demás. Después salieron corriendo dejando a la niña sola, parecía que no se podía mover, que estaba clavada en el piso.

-Tan sólo dale un dulce y podrás irte –alcanzó a susurrar sin saber si era cierto o no, de nuevo no tenía miedo por él si no por ella, sabía que le esperaba algo horrible. La niña se empecinó, no podía tener más de diez años y sin embargo, levantó el mentón altaneramente y dijo: El Halloween es una tontería y tú no eres más que un niño que huele mal.

Apagó la luz que llevaba colgada en su cuello, tenía forma de fantasma y brillaba con tres colores. Contuvo la respiración, las luces de la calle parpadearon tres veces y entonces de nuevo lo pudo ver sin la máscara, su rostro era un poco mayor, sus ojos azules brillaban pero cuando lo miró a él, pareció sonreír.

Su madre lo fue a encontrar en el hospital al que lo llevaron, estaba casi en estado de shock. Se acercó a ella, a la niña que lo había aventado, tenía la garganta cortada, una larga herida en su cuello, la sangre había formado un enorme charco aunque él trató de detenerla. "Él está bien señora Holmes", escuchó decir a los médicos. "Intentó ayudarla", dijeron los policías.

Pero no habría podido hacer nada, sólo la vio morir. Y seguía sin tener miedo, sólo que el momento de la muerte lo asustaba, ¿qué habían hecho ellos para merecer lo que les pasó? Tendría que poner a trabajar la lógica y la coherencia de la que tanto se enorgullecían los Holmes.


	3. 31 de octubre 1988

**31 de octubre de 1988**

Había investigado todo el año, los libros que leyó no tenían nada de infantiles y eso generó sospechas en su madre quien lo llevó con un psicólogo infantil quien diagnosticó una clase de estrés post-traumático por las dos muertes que presenció en años consecutivos. Tenía que tomar tres pastillas diferentes dos veces al día para mantenerlo bajo controlar.

Aun trataba de entender qué era lo que tenía que mantener bajo control.

Su hermano mayor estaba en casa, habría una fiesta de Halloween y casi cincuenta invitados llegarían después de las ocho de la noche. Tenía que quedarse en su habitación así que llevó comida y dos litros de refresco, esperaba poder provocarse una indigestión que despertara a sus padres en la madrugada y que los hiciera sentir culpables por permitirle todo a su hermano.

La música era estridente y él trataba de ignorarla leyendo, el libro hablaba sobre tradiciones celtas y repetía lo que había encontrado antes, que todo se remontaba a la leyenda de un hombre llamado Jack quien ganó una apuesta contra el diablo.

Cerca de la medianoche saltó de su lugar al recordar algo. Corrió al cajón de su escritorio y sacó la foto de su abuela, esa donde se veía muy joven y bella, también tomó una pequeña foto instantánea de su perro, Redbeard, al que habían sacrificado a principios de año porque tenía cáncer y estaba sufriendo. Las puso sobre el escritorio y se dio cuenta de que la veladora estaba en la cocina.

Corrió pero tuvo mucho cuidado de que nadie lo viera, había gente en todo el nivel inferior de su casa, perfectos desconocidos los cuales habían derramado un líquido rojo en la alfombra persa de su madre. Quiso enojarse pero seguramente sus padres no dirían nada, todo le perdonaban a su hermano mayor.

Entró a la cocina, un par de personas se cruzaron con él pero se apartaron como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. Se subió de un brinco al mueble para alcanzar una de las alacenas superiores, encontró lo que buscaba y no olvidó tomar los cerillos para encenderla. El problema fue que al intentar salir de la cocina un brazo lo detuvo y del jalón que le dio lo hizo caer. Sostuvo la veladora con fuerza para evitar que se rompiera.

-¿Qué demonios haces niño?

Su hermano mayor lo miraba con desprecio, así era siempre, parecía que su presencia era una afrenta terrible por la que tenía que pagar, por fortuna era quince años mayor, producto del embarazo adolescente que provocó el matrimonio de sus padres. Estaba estudiando su especialidad en Alemania y esperaba que encontrara el trabajo de sus sueños allá o en cualquier lado que estuviera lejos de él.

-Sólo quiero encender una luz por la abuela.

Su hermano contrajo el rostro, como siempre, cualquier cosa que él dijera era una tontería. Lo obligó a levantarse y trató de quitarle la veladora, pero él no lo permitió, de verdad era importante hacerlo, después de todo lo que había leído sabía que esas cosas no se podían considerar superfluas.

-¡Suéltalo Sherlock! –gritó y lo sacudió con mucha fuerza, le dolían los brazos en el lugar donde los dedos de su hermano lo apretaban.

-¡Déjame Ford!

Le dio una patada en la espinilla con toda la fuerza que tenía y cuando su hermano lo soltó se echó a correr hasta llegar a su habitación, cerró la puerta y trató de atrancarla con una silla. No podía ponerle seguro, su madre lo había quitado diciendo que no debía poder encerrarse ahí. Sacó los cerillos de la bolsa de su pantalón y encendió la luz frente a las fotografías de sus dos seres queridos que había perdido.

-La luz les muestra el camino, si están perdidos, la luz les muestra el camino.

Lo repitió una y otra vez mientas su hermano golpeaba su puerta. Logró abrirla y lo encontró arrodillado frente a la veladora, concentrado en su luz.

-Apaga eso o vas a provocar un incendio.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que su hermano lo aventara hacía un lado y soplara para apagar la pequeña luz. Apareció detrás de él, aun parecía un pequeño niño disfrazado, ladeó su cabeza a la derecha y los ojos de botón estaban fijos en su hermano, las luces de la casa parpadearon como en las veces anteriores.

-No debiste hacer eso Ford –susurró.

-Estúpido, se suponía que no tenías que salir de tu cuarto –se acercó amenazadoramente a él con los puños cerrados, le pegaría, esta vez si lo haría. Pero el niño disfrazado se interpuso, su hermano gritó una grosería al verlo y quiso golpearlo primero, la paleta en forma de calabaza rota se lo impidió. Sus dedos cayeron al suelo y su hermano gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, cometió el error de dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas presa de un dolor inmenso, el niño disfrazado aprovechó el momento y clavó la paleta en su cuello, después la sacó.

El chorro de sangre fue intenso por unos momentos, sabía que ahí se iba la vida de su hermano pero no se acercó, abrazó sus rodillas y le fue imposible parpadear. El niño disfrazado ahora sin la máscara lo veía fijamente, se había hincado frente a él y parecía estarlo evaluando.

-John –susurró, las leyendas estaban mal, había leído un relato muy antiguo donde no lo llamaban Jack sino John. Asintió, tenía razón, ese era su nombre. Debería estar aterrorizado pero alcanzó a ver un poco de amabilidad en ese rostro, una ligera sonrisa para él antes de que desapareciera y lo dejara solo.

Las personas de la fiesta de su hermano entraron y encontraron un espectáculo macabro, sus padres trataron de sacarlo de debajo de la cama donde se había refugiado pero no quería, realmente tenía miedo a lo que iba a suceder ahora.


	4. 31 de octubre 1999

**31 de octubre de 1999**

-No es real Lock.

Finalmente se lo había contado, la razón por la cual tomaba las pastillas, la razón por la que jamás apagaba las luces de noche y sobretodo, la razón por la cual en cada habitación de su casa había puesto decoraciones de Halloween y había un pequeño altar con las fotografías de su abuela, su hermano mayor y de Redbeard.

Este año pondría una veladora más, una por cada año que había pasado sin ellos.

-Lo es.

Sabía que lo era, ninguno de los médicos que pasaron por su vida lo convencerían de lo contrario. Era real y había matado a su primo, a la niña en la calle y a su hermano. Era real y vendría como cada año, aunque los previos no había podido verlo porque las pastillas lo tenían en un estado alterado y no le permitían siquiera soñar. Así que las dejó de tomar desde días antes y su madre, después de diez años de cuidado, bajó la guardia y no se percató.

-Claro que no.

De repente lo tenía encima y por lo inesperado del movimiento cayeron sobre su cama, lo sujetó y mantuvo quieto con su peso. De haber sido cualquier otro día habría sonreído, Victor era su mejor amigo y le gustaba aquello, las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo aunque no sucediera nada más. Le gustaba tentarlo pero era sólo eso.

Se lo quitó de encima de un empujón, se acercó a su pequeño altar y prendió trece velas, poniendo cuidado en cada una. Un año más. Cuando las tuvo todas encendidas se permitió una sonrisa, pensó en las cosas que había perdido con cada uno de ellos. Al perder a su abuela se fueron las historias interminables antes de acostarse, algunas de ellas asustaban un poco pero le gustaban mucho.

Al perder a Redbeard se fueron las risas, los días de tranquilos donde no quería hacer ninguna otra cosa que no fuera perseguir a su perro. Y sin su hermano, sobre todo por la manera en la que había muerto, se acabó la seguridad de sus padres, ahora ellos no pensaban que ni Mycroft ni él fueran adultos capaces de cuidarse, se habían negado a que estudiaran fuera de la ciudad o que se mudaran de la casa.

Ahora estaban en la iglesia, rezando por los espíritus de los muertos, por la vida eterna de Sherrinford.

Pero lo más importante era encender esas velas, mantenerlas vivas, dejar que su luz los guiara de regreso. No se dio cuenta cuando cerró los ojos, al abrirlos estaba ahí. Ahora no parecía un niño disfrazado sino un adulto, aunque el traje era el mismo, parecía un espantapájaros, su cabeza cubierta con un saco raído a manera de máscara, los ojos de botones cosidos y mirándolo.

-John –susurró y el hombre disfrazado ladeó la cabeza y asintió.- La luz los lleva al otro mundo pero tú no puedes ir, estás aquí atrapado… solo.

-Lock, ¿con quién hablas?

Victor lo tocó en el hombro pero no le hizo el más mínimo caso, ahora podía ver el rostro del hombre, se parecía al niño que había visto sin embargo, ahora le parecía hermoso y quería tocarlo. Estiró la mano y lo hizo, su piel era suave pero extremadamente fría. Sintió entonces un jalón y su espalda golpeó el piso pero sus manos se habían aferrado a su escritorio, jalando sin querer el mantel negro con el que lo cubría para poner su altar.

Las trece veladoras cayeron al suelo, algunas se apagaron, algunas se rompieron y las que quedaron encendidas, Victor las apagó entre maldiciones.

-Lo siento Lock –dijo y él tendría que haberlo evitado, porque de todos los que había apagado las luces antes él era el único que no lo hizo más que por error. Sintió miedo por Victor, sabía lo que iba a suceder, la luz que entraba por la ventana parpadeó como sabía que haría, entonces lo abrazó, tal vez podría protegerlo de esa manera, sin embargo, la sonrisa de John mientras sostenía la misma paleta rota en forma de calabaza lo hizo estremecer.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás temblando? Apagué todas, no vamos a causar un incendio.

Tomó el rostro de su mejor amigo y lo besó, tenía que despedirse y pedirle perdón por pedirle que lo acompañara en su casa para evitar ir a la iglesia con sus padres. Había cometido un error y ahora él, sin quererlo, sin merecerlo, lo iba a pagar. Victor correspondió al beso por tres segundos antes de que sintiera que su boca se llenaba de sangre.

John había clavado la paleta en su cuello y de nuevo tenía el saco sobre su cabeza, desapareciendo un segundo después. No era fácil explicar lo que había sucedido, pese a siempre estar presente no había manera de que se le pudiera culpar, aunque todos lo miraban como si se tratara de un monstruo. Su madre enfureció cuando le dijo que había dejado de tomar las pastillas y le prohibió que se lo dijera a nadie más.

Pasó por una nueva ronda de evaluaciones psicológicas, mientras las pruebas forenses fallaban en probar que él fuera otra cosa más que un espectador en todas las muertes. Sin embargo encontraron sus frascos de la medicina sin consumir, alguien dijo que era sospechoso muertes consecutivas hasta que comenzó a tomar los antipsicóticos y más sospechoso aún que volviera a haber una muerte cuando dejó de tomarlos.

Para enero del año siguiente estaba ya ingresado en Bethlem.


	5. 31 de octubre 2000

**31 de octubre 2000**

No lo toleraba más. Las medicinas evitaban que pensara en cualquier cosa y sin embargo, seguía pensando en él. El sabor de los labios de Victor y la de su sangre, el cuerpo sin vida de Sherrinford, la niña en la calle con el cuello rebanado, su primo sosteniendo sus intestinos en sus manos. Y él, sonriendo, usando esa maldita paleta en forma de calabaza para destruir a todos los que apagaran las luces, los que rompieran la tradición, los que evitaran que los espíritus pudieran cruzar el portal.

Se suponía que tendría que haber aceptado que él era culpable, habían tratado de romperlo, de que dudara de todo, de que creyera que era capaz de algo tan atroz. Pero no lo era, definitivamente no, jamás podría haber hecho algo así a ninguno de ellos, mucho menos a Victor. Por eso, pese a las dosis que tomaba de las medicinas, siempre repetía lo mismo.

-Fue John –su voz quebrada apenas audible causaba pena en quien la escuchaba- el nombre está mal, no se llama Jack, se llama John y está maldito. No puede ir al cielo por sus terribles acciones mientras estaba vivo, no puede ir al infierno por el trato que hizo con el diablo. Está atrapado en el limbo y sólo puede caminar por la tierra el día en que los espíritus pueden vagar con libertad.

Comenzó a agitarse, era un día terrible para él, porque quería verlo de nuevo y al mismo tiempo, tenía miedo de hacerlo, por primera vez temía que llegara. La enfermera inyectó algo en su vena mientras él seguía murmurando la historia que ahora todos conocía, porque no hablaba jamás de otra cosa.

-Él no puede ir con la luz pero odia a quienes impiden que los espíritus la encuentren, es la peor ofensa para él, por eso cada muerte, cada uno de ellos apagó la luz. Pero Victor no quiso hacerlo, fue accidente, yo tiré las veladoras y él las apagó creyendo que podían causar un incendio.

Su voz se apagó cuando se durmió.

Despertó cerca de la medianoche, no tenía reloj pero sabía la hora como si pudiera verla. Él tenía una vela dentro de una calabaza y se la tendió, aquí no podía colocar su altar, habría sido imposible que se lo permitieran. Tomó la calabaza y supo que hacer, estaba muy cansado de verdad, cada año sería lo mismo, querría verlo, a John y entonces temería por todos, temería por él, por cometer un error que le costara la vida a alguien más.

John lo miraba con media sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos azules brillando expectante. Si hacía esto se condenaría, pero no veía otra salida. Apagó la luz soplando sobre la vela. Sintió los brazos de John rodearlo por primera vez y sus labios fríos sobre los suyos, después el dolor intenso pero fugaz y luego, la eterna oscuridad.


	6. 01 de noviembre 2000

**01 de noviembre 2000**

-Es demasiado temprano.

Había aceptado acompañarlo pero este era un otoño particularmente frío y su chamarra probaba no tener mucha utilidad contra el aire de la mañana. Tenía el rostro helado y sus manos entumecidas, sin embargo, no lo habría dejado ir solo. Estaba muy tenso y le preocupaba, desde que habían internado a su hermano porque había una gran posibilidad de que fuera el culpable de varias muertes estaba así. No lo culpaba, era terrible, aunque no terminaba por creerlo.

Según lo que le había dicho Mycroft, Sherlock tenía seis años cuando sucedió la primera de ellas. ¿Cómo era que podían creer que fuera culpable?

Dijeron que aún no despertaba, que habían llegado antes de la hora del desayuno, que tenían que esperar unos minutos, que ellos los llamarían cuando pudieran pasar. Mycroft no se pudo sentar, estaba con los nervios de punta, había querido ir el día anterior pero sus padres se negaron, dijeron que no era conveniente. Así que aquí estaban, Greg trató de tomar su mano pero no consiguió que se quedara quieto lo suficiente.

Vieron aparecer a una enfermera y susurrar algo a la empleada de la recepción, ambas mujeres trataban que no notaran que algo sucedía pero no sabían que aquello era inútil cuando se trataba de un Holmes. Mycroft saltó la barra de la recepción y se echó a correr sobre el pasillo por el cual había venido la enfermera, Greg lo miró con sorpresa por un segundo antes de ir tras él, los gritos de las mujeres detrás de ellos que luego fueron acompañados por órdenes de detenerse por parte de los guardias de seguridad.

Encontró el cuarto de su hermano sin problemas, había estado ahí muchas veces y sabía el camino de memoria, había dos doctores afuera pero pasó sobre ellos porque lo estaban esperando. Su hermano estaba acostado sobre un charco de su propia sangre, sus brazos sin vida a los lados de su cuerpo, su cuello cortado de lado a lado.

-Sherlock… Sherlock… -Mycroft cayó de rodillas sobre la sangre y trató de tomar a su hermano pero se lo impidieron. Greg vio a su novio luchar contra los médicos y luego contra los guardias, lo único que deseaba era abrazarlo, tal vez si lograba abrazarlo se darían cuenta de que no estaba muerto, porque no podía estar muerto. Era imposible.

Lo tuvieron que sedar y lo llevaron a una habitación lejos de la de Sherlock. Greg podría haber salido corriendo, alejarse de la vida de los Holmes que parecían presos de una maldición donde ya tres miembros de la familia había muerto sin poderlo explicar. El problema estriba en que amaba a Mycroft sobre todas las cosas y se quedaría a su lado toda su vida.


	7. 31 de octubre 2001

**31 de octubre 2001**

Colocó con cuidado cada fotografía, la de su primo y la de esa niña que murió en la calle, la de Victor, la de Ford, la de su abuela, Redbeard y Sherlock. Prendió una veladora por cada uno de ellos y se quedó pensando en las cosas que habían cambiado con la partida de su hermano. Sus padres estaban destrozados y él había tenido que dejarlos, no podía más, estaban agotado por completo.

Ahora vivía con Gregory y aunque no podía dormir por las noches si no usaba somníferos fuertes, la vida no parecía tan terrible como un año atrás. Sintió las manos frías de su novio sacudirlo y lo escuchó decir "ven a la cama conmigo". Sonrió ante tal invitación, no sería capaz de negarse jamás a aquello. Abrió los ojos un poco y creyó ver algo que no estaba ahí, la silueta de un hombre disfrazado, una especie de máscara cubría su rostro, un saco con ojos de botón cosidos que parecían mirarlo con interés.

Pero lo que era imposible era que detrás del hombre estaba su hermano. Se veía pálido, su rostro delgado, sus ojos hundidos.

-Sherlock –pronunció y eso llamó la atención de Gregory.

-¿Qué dices Myc?

La pregunta fue casual, como cualquier otra conversación entre ambos, lo miró y tenía la última veladora encendida entre sus manos, había estado apagándolas para poderse ir a dormir, no las dejaría encendidas porque no era seguro y Gregory era policía, siempre estaba al pendiente de la seguridad.

-No lo hagas –alcanzó a susurrar aunque su voz casi se perdió en el silencio de la casa.

-¿Qué no haga qué?

Sopló la vela y creyó escuchar la voz de su hermano decir "lo siento". La luz fuera de la casa pareció parpadear tres veces, después todo estuvo normal, las figuras no estaban más, su hermano se había ido y también el hombre disfrazado.

-Gregory –dijo y la voz parecía temblar con miedo.- ¡Gregory!

Encendió la luz de la lámpara que estaba en la mesa junto al sofá donde se había quedado dormido. Habría deseado no hacerlo. Su cuello aparecía cortado como había visto el de Sherlock, la sangre seguía manando de la herida y los ojos cafés de su novio ahora estaban apagados, su vida sesgada de una horrible manera.

-No.

Los señores Holmes habían perdido ya un hijo entre las paredes de esa institución, sin embargo, no podían hacer otra cosa más que atender a las recomendaciones que les habían formulado. Mycroft no estaba en condiciones de ser dado de alta a su casa, cada vez que intentaba que pasara un día fuera, hablaba sin parar con las personas que no estaban ahí. Le reclamaba a Ford por haber sido una presencia terrible en sus vidas, a Sherlock por haberse rendido y a Gregory por apagar la vela.

Jamás se callaba, por lo que los médicos se negaban a darle el alta, encerrado en un mundo donde los muertos estaban a su lado y a los vivos los ignoraba. Por esa razón tenía que permanecer hospitalizado, por lo menos el lugar era agradable, no se parecía al estereotipo de instituciones psiquiátricas, habitaciones limpias, terapias de grupo y áreas deportivas. Era un buen lugar y además de todo, su biblioteca era enorme.

Mycroft leía todo el día y hablaba toda la noche, no dormía hasta que le daban lo triple de la dosis necesaria para dejarlo inconsciente. Con la cercanía de octubre la conversación de volvía cada vez más oscura.

-Gregory ¿dónde estás?

Las enfermeras sabían que debían dejarlo solo hasta que hiciera efecto lo que habían inyectado en su vena, algunas veces se quedaban a escucharlo.

-¿No puedes ver nada? ¿Tienes frío? ¿No puedes descansar? ¿Aún te duele? ¿Te sientes solo? ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

El primer intento de suicidio fue una tontería, su tolerancia a los medicamentos era muchísima y aunque logró entrar a la bodega de la farmacia, los frascos que tomó lo único que lograron fue causarle convulsiones, nada que no se pudiera solucionar con lavado de estómago y un mucha solución intravenosa.

-¿No te gusta estar solo? Si yo estuviera ahí, ¿el frío se iría?

La segunda vez entró al área de la piscina por la noche, podía abrir cualquier cerradura si se lo proponía, lo había aprendido de Sherlock. Se inyectó las medicinas que solían ponerle para dormir, cuando todo se puso borroso, se tiró dentro. Lograron verlo en las cámaras de seguridad y lo sacaron dos minutos después, pasó varios días en el hospital y al regresar a Bethlem estaba tan vigilado que sabía que no podría respirar sin que alguien estuviera sobre él.

-¿Hay una forma? ¿Tengo que esperar? ¿Podremos estar juntos?


	8. 31 octubre 2002

**31 de octubre 2002**

Sus padres lo visitaron aunque no obtuvieron de él nada que no fuera la misma conversación interminable con Gregory. Sabía que su madre conservaba una lámpara para cualquier emergencia dentro de su bolsa y la puso sobre su cama al entrar a su habitación.

Habría sido un perfecto ladrón, aunque eso era algo que había perfeccionado su hermano, sin embargo, sólo necesitó sentarse junto a su madre y abrazarla para que consiguiera sacar la lámpara de su bolsa.

Las luces se apagaron a las diez de la noche y él se tapó con las cobijas hasta la cabeza, encendió la lámpara y habría jurado que del otro lado de la tela estaba Gregory.

-Apaga la luz, podremos estar juntos, podrás venir a este mundo.

Mycroft tembló, era su voz, más clara que cualquier otro día, sentía que lo iba a tocar si tan sólo estiraba la mano un poco.

-¿Eso es suficiente?

Preguntó porque no tenía idea que sí lo era, aunque Sherlock dijo que la niña en la calle apagó la luz que cargaba en el cuello y eso había ocasionado su muerte. Pero una lámpara común y corriente, era como apagar la luz de la casa, eso no significaba nada.

-Ponla frente a ellos.

Sintió que deslizaba debajo de las cobijas algo, tocó con sus dedos unos pedazos de papel. Eran fotografías, las que estaban en su altar un año atrás, como hacía Sherlock, como hizo él, para recordar a todos los que había caído por algo que no entendían.

Tomó las fotografías y las acomodó alrededor de él y puso la lámpara como había dicho Gregory, entonces los recordó, a todos, hasta a los que no conocía, como a ese primo que veían por primera vez o hasta a Victor Trevor, quien jamás le interesó y sólo era el "amigo" de su hermano.

Apagó la luz y cerró los ojos.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por haber leído este pequeño fanfic.**_

 _ **¿Algún comentario?**_

 _ **Recuerden no apagar sus luces hasta que termine el Halloween y dejar las veladoras encendidas porque el Día de Muertos empieza inmediatamente después y esa luz guía a los espíritus de regreso para que nos puedan visitar.**_

 _ **La película en que se basa esta historia se llama Trick r' Treat y es desde mi punto de visa, una muy buena película que me asusta no por las historias contadas (que mi favorita es la de los niños del autobús) sino por Sam, que nos visita en Halloween y se asegura que cumplamos con los ritos adecuados (que en el fondo está basado en la leyenda de Jack O'Lantern quien como dice Sherlock, es una mala persona a tal grado que el diablo se entera de él y hace una apuesta con él que termina ganando Jack, por lo que hace un trato con el diablo y no puede entrar al infierno, pero tampoco al cielo por sus malas acciones, por lo que vaga por la tierra y es Halloween cuando se le ve con su bolsa llena de brasas ardientes y si quieran alejarlo e impedir que les proponga un truco o trato entonces deben decorar con calabazas con rostros horrorosos y encender velas, las cuales no deben apagarse hasta que termine la noche de Halloween)y castiga a los que los rompen.**_

 _ **Bueno, es todo.**_

 _ **Happy Halloween to all of you.**_

 _ **((Recuerden darle Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook))**_


End file.
